GravityStuck:Beta
by TwiceNiceMixer
Summary: One day while checking the mail, Dipper find a game called Sburb. Having no clue what it's about he plays it. But he has no clue what he just started
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**Hey there guy's! Welcome to my first ever fanfic, and possibly the first Homestuck and Gravity Falls crossover EVER! HISTORY WAS MADE! Well maybe not that much but okay... Any ways I'm sure you just wanna read the fanfic now right? Okay, don't let this stop you Go ahead, READ IT. (Also thanks for reading this! I know it's not that good, but it'll get better trust me!)**

"K, kids mails here." Grunkle Stan said while looking at a bill he'd recency received. He tossed the mail on the table counter, and thudding from the stairs could be heard. "MAIL!" Mable said with high enthusiasm. While Dipper had his head in the journal like he always did. She ran for the table at top speed, and put her hands on the first colored envelope she could find. "A free taco with any 50 dollar purchase, KEEP! OH! a discount on Yarn at Craft's and Glitter! KEEP! Let's see...What's this?" She found a packedge with a weird green house symbol on it, and turned it over to read what was on the back. "Encase your self in the newest rpgmmo by ACOMP, Called Sburb. LAME!" She tossed it back in front of Dippers walk way, he stuttered back for a moment, but picked it up to read the back. Encase your self in the newest rpgmmo by ACOMP, Called Sburb. A game that is ground breaking, as you make the coolest homes, the best loot, and highest ranks! "Amazing!" "Fun!" "Super Cool!" don't take it from us, take it from our players and play Sburb today!' he read. Something about this game intrigued him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 'I'll ask Soos about it, I'm sure he'll know.' He thought. "Hey Dipper! Check it out!" Mable said flashing a flyer in his face. "A 70% discount on your next purchases at Horse mart? Mable we don't have a horse." He said, giving her a "Are you kidding me?" face. "That could be arranged!" She said with finger guns. All he could do was smile, why be angry about it? "Ok, maybe." he said putting his arm around her. "Anyways, I'm gonna go ask Soos about this game real quick, I'll be right back." He turned and walked to the gift shop, as Mable just smiled and said "Later Dipping Sauce!". There he found Soos sweeping the floor, and humming whatever Popular song was at the time. "Oh, Sup Twin Pine!" He said with a smile, adjusting his hat. "Heya, Soos. Um, by any chance would you know about a game called Sburb? I found it in the mail this morning, Is it yours?" He said with his hand behind his head. "Sburb? Never heard of it actually. And to answer your question, no it's not mine. Mail man Probably misplaced it here in stead." Soos said, shrugging. "But it's address to the mystery shack, Heck it even has My name on it!" Dipper said holding it up to Soos. He looked at it in shock, "Wow, Your real name is Gable!" He said looking back at Dipper. "And how would the know Gravity Falls to? Something about this bothers me..." Dipper said looking down, his fingers on his chin. "Hey look at the bright side! Free game!" Soos said,going back to his sweeping. 'what have I got to lose? It's just a game sent here by accident. What could go wrong?' He decided he was gonna play with someone later this afternoon, He looked back at the package, and said "Later Soos. Thanks for the help." "No problem Blue twig! Later!" He walked out of there, and went to his room. Where he found the laptop he was able to sneak past his parents. "Whoa! Mom and Dad said we weren't allowed to bring any sort of electronic! How'd you sneak that past 'em?" Mable asked. "Four words Mable. Good. At. Hiding. Stuff." He said trying to open a fold out chair. He set up a pretty good desk space from what he had. He started up the Laptop, and inserted the disc. As the game loaded, he had no idea the adventure him, his sister and two others were just about to go on.

 **SpOoKy! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Press enter to start

Dipper put the disc in his laptop, and a message poped up. "SKAIANET SYSTEM INCORPORATED, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. PRESS ENTER WHEN READY". Without any hesitation, he pressed enter and the loading screen started. Music began to play, his heart jumped as he reached for the volume. He didn't wan't Grunkle Stan finding out he was playing a game, though He liked the sound of it. Eventually the loading was done, and he pressed enter once again to start the game.

Once it started, he noticed that the game took place in his own bedroom! He raised his arm up, so did him on the screen. 'This game takes place in reality?! he thought. He picked the first tool, and decided to "pick" something up. He chose the books he stacked up on the night stand yesterday, and moved them up. To his surprise, he saw them actually move up. Mable, who had been watching gasped and stared in amazement. In shock Dipper let go of the mouse, and they fell on the floor. "What just happend!" She said in excitement. "I don't know, I think this game effects reality while you play." He said. "Sound kinda boring to be playing by your self." She said. "I know. Maybe some random person on pester log would wanna play." He shrugged. 'Not what I meant Dipper' Mable thought.

"Yeah! That would be nice, just you and a person you have most likely never seen before. over spending time with your sister..." She mumbled. "What?" He said. "Nothing! You and whoever they are have fun, ok?" She said with a fake smile. "Ok, later Mable!" He said waving goodbye. "Bye!" She said walking off. She closed the door behind her, and the smile quickly faded. She sighed and walked off.

Meanwhile, Dipper made an account on pester log and called himself "MysteryPines23". And started a random chat with "LumberjackChick99"

MP: Hi!

LC: Hello dipper.

MP: What? How did you know my name!

LC: Come on dude, 'Pines' gave it away.

MP: Right...

MP: So then you must be Wendy.

LC: Yep

MP: Um anyway, by any chance do have a game called Sburb?

LC: Surprisingly yes.

LC: Came in the mail this morning.

MP: Whoa, same here!

MP: So, do you wanna start a session together?

LC: Sure, why not.

MP: Cool, feel free to join in.

MP: I'll be hosting

LC: Cool

LC: Give me a sec to set up. We'll play around 11:35

Dipper checked the clock, it was 11:28.

MP: Great! See you then!

LC: Later dude

MP: Bye!

(MysteryPines23 stoped pestering LumberjackChick99.)

"Love you" He whispered under his breath.


End file.
